Tarte aux myrtilles
by Ivrien
Summary: Pippin, Merry et trois tartes qui refroidissent à la fenêtre. One-shot.


Un gros merci à GredW, qui a gentiment été la bêta pour cette fic, et qui c'est certainement arrachée les yeux en corrigeant. C'est en voyant toutes les couleurs qu'elle avait mit sur la copie que j'ai réalisé que j'utilise depuis toujours la ponctuation anglaise ^^''

Et c'est en écrivant cette fic que j'ai compris ce qu'étaient les myrtilles. Aussi niais que cela puisse paraître, j'avais toujours considéré ce fruit comme une baie exotique qu'on ne trouvait qu'en Europe... Mais non. En fait, ce ne sont que des bleuets français.

Je savais bien que «Tante Glani», un terme que j'utilise dans ma fic, ça ne venait pas de mon imagination et que j'avais déjà lu ça quelque part. Et bien, après un gentil commentaire d'Albane, j'en suis venue à la conclusion que mon inconscient l'avait tiré de sa fic. Alors tout le crédit va à L'Enfance d'un Thain, que vous devriez lire, parce que c'est vraiment très chouette.

Et, finalement, cette fic a été écrite il y a relativement longtemps, et c'est ma première dans ce fandom; j'ai tenté de l'améliorer mais j'ai l'impression que c'est encore maladroit. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop dans la lecture!

* * *

« Bonjour Maman ! s'écria Pippin, en ouvrant la porte de son smial. Maman ? cria-t-il encore une fois, comme personne ne répondait.

- Je suis là, mon chéri ! Dans la cuisine ! »

Le petit Hobbit se dirigea donc vers la salle en question. Une bonne odeur de tarte aux myrtilles s'en échappait et il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer. Le fumet lui fit même réaliser à quel point il avait faim. C'est que jouer dehors tout l'avant-midi, ça lui avait creusé l'appétit!

« Comme ça semble bon ! » fit-il, après avoir embrassé sa mère et en approchant dangereusement sa main d'une des trois tartes qu'elle amenait à la fenêtre pour les faire refroidir.

« - Non ! s'exclama Églantine, en donnant une petite tape sur la main de son fils. C'est beaucoup trop chaud ! Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est pas pour toi. Je les aie faites pour ta tante Lalia. Elle organise une petite réunion pour le vingtième anniversaire de mort de son époux Fortimbras. »

Pippin regarda sa mère avec un drôle d'air. Il n'y avait que les adultes pour être aussi bizarres; fêter des morts ! Non mais quelle idée!

« Allons, ne fais pas cette tête mon grand ! s'exclama la Hobbite en riant. Si tu as faim, tu peux terminer les myrtilles que je n'ai pas utilisées. Bon, je vais devoir y aller, annonca-t-elle après avoir terminé un nettoyage sommaire du comptoir. Tes sœurs sont parties avec ton père chez Bilbo, et moi, je dois me rendre au marché. Tu seras sage, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux te faire confiance ?

- Mais oui, Maman ! répondit Pippin avec un sourire d'ange.

- Très bien. À tout à l'heure alors ! Oh ! Et Pippin ! _Seulement_ les myrtilles ! » rappela-t-elle, avant d'arriver au seuil de la porte. »

Avec une grimace, le jeune Hobbit grimaça en baissant la tête vers les fruits. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Et évidemment, elle n'avait laissé que les moins beaux dans le plat !

Soupirant comme un martyr condamné à manger les aliments les plus infects au fond d'une cellule froide et humide, il plongea la main dans les baies. C'était d'ailleurs la bouche pleine que son cousin le retrouva :

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'attends depuis tout à l'heure, tu avais dit que tu ne venais que boire un verre d'eau !

- Oooh ! Merry ! Je t'avais complètement oublié ! C'est parce que tu vois, Maman a fait des tartes et ça m'a rappelé que j'avais vraiment très faim. Tu veux des myrtilles ?

- Tante Glani a fait des tartes ? demanda l'aîné avec un air intéressé. C'est génial ! Ce sont les meilleures de Bourg de Touque !

- Oui, mais on n'a pas le droit d'en manger parce qu'elle sont pour Tante Lalia. C'est parce que son mari est mort, ajouta Pippin avec un air de conspirateur.

- Oh, son mari est mort depuis vingt ans déjà. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne verra pas d'objection à ce que deux jeunes Hobbits en pleine croissance en mange une. Trois, ça fait beaucoup pour une seule personne, surtout si elle est aussi vieille que Lalia.»

Le petit Touque hésitait encore, mais Merry en avait déjà prise une, sans se préoccuper de l'opinion de son cousin et de ce qui pourrait advenir.

«Allons Pip'! Je vois bien que tu en meures d'envie. Elle sont délicieuses !» s'exclama l'adolescent, les yeux rieurs.

Et c'était tout à fait vrai. Sans plus attendre, il se rua sur la tarte et entreprit de la dévorer. Les deux estomacs sur pattes ne furent arrêtés que par la porte qui s'ouvrait et par deux voix qui s'approchaient affreusement vite de la cuisine. Les garçons se regardèrent, affolés ; c'était Lalia et Églantine ! Elles n'allaient pas être contentes, surtout que, sans se rendre compte, ils avaient mangé les trois tartes !

«Mais… Les tartes ! Peregrin Touque et Meriadoc Brandebouque ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait !? Vous êtes impossibles ! Je vous laisse seuls à peine trente minutes et vous trouvez le moyen d'engloutir trois tartes complètes ! J'avais dit qu'elles n'étaient pas pour vous ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Quand j'en aurai fini avec vous...»

Merry et Pippin se regardèrent, affreusement embarrassés de se faire punir ainsi devant Lalia Suspargile. La mère du Thain ! Celle qui régentait toute la vie au Grands-Smials! Églantine s'interrompit pour se répandre en excuse devant la tante de son mari, mais celle-ci la fit taire sèchement, d'une seule phrase :

«Si j'étais vous, je cesserais de faire refroidir mes tartes aux fenêtres.»

Un sage conseil, qu'Églantine Talus ne manqua jamais de suivre.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Toute critique constructive serait grandement appréciée!


End file.
